This invention relates generally to lights and water or other liquid circulation fittings used in pools or other liquid containers. More particularly, the invention relates to underwater or above-water pool lights and is especially well suited for installation in above-ground pools, vinyl liner pools, ornamental fountains, tubs and spas.
An underwater pool light generally requires that a hole be made in the wall of the pool for installation. This increases the chance of leaks and sometimes requires extra reinforcing of the pool wall.
A return water inlet fitting also requires that a hole in the wall of the pool for its installation and connection to a circulation pump. This also increases the chance of leaks.
Many available pool lights cannot be used in vinyl liner pools because their mounting may require a niche in the pool wall. Other underwater lights cannot be used in vinyl liner pools because of their large size and weight.
Another common difficulty is that some underwater lights must be removed and completely disassembled just to replace a bulb, adding to their inconvenience and requiring experienced personnel for maintenance. Other lights have no means of cooling or may have just one, less than adequate, method of cooling, resulting in reduced bulb life and increased maintenance costs.
Another drawback of some underwater lights is their use of clear covers or lenses, providing no directional control over the light output. These lights have a tendency to illuminate not just the pool but also the surrounding area. The resulting glare is both an inconvenience and a safety hazard.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing that there has long been a need for improvement in the field of lights for pools and other large containers of liquids, and specifically in the field of underwater pool lights. In particular, there has been a need for a pool light that does not require an additional opening to be made in the wall of a pool, thereby reducing installation cost and the chance of leaks. Ideally the light should provide for adequate cooling, should be easy to maintain, safe to operate, and able to direct the flow of water to aid a pool skimmer in collecting debris. The present invention satisfies all these requirements.